gpgsuperleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Charrel Jalving
Charrel Jalving is a race driver and former test driver. Charrel has build up a lot of experience in different teams and cars at the GPGSL. With the help of his personal manager Ricardo van Smirren he is fighting for the ultimate goal: World Driver Champion in the GPGSL. Season 2 It started halfway season 2 when Dan Paddock invited him to test for MPR. His talent didnt go unnoticed by other teams and soon he was offered a race seat at Double F. At his second race in the GPGSL Charrel took a stunning victory at the Grand Prix of Brno. With only 4 races in Season 2 he managed to climb to a 20th place in the standings with a total of 23 points. Season 3 Charrel signed a test driving contract at Van Smirren Motorsports for Season 3. But due to the poor results of Jethro Walters the seat was given to Charrel after the 5th race of the season. He scored a 2nd place and a total of 15 points in 6 races, this gave him the 20th place in the standings. Season 4 To gain more experience Charrel decided to go testing for a full season at Van Smirren Motorsports. This was good for his performance, but his hunger for racing has only gotten bigger. Season 5 After a season of testing Charrel decided that he needed to get a racing seat again. Luckely he came in contact with Stefan van Renselaar the team owner of ART that was looking for a race driver. Season 5 has been Charrels best season so far: He drove all 17 races with most races into the points and the best result of the year for ART: A 2nd place. This gave him the 12th place in the standings with a total of 53 points. Season 6 In Season 6 Charrel drove alongside Season 4 champion Matt Houston at Martini Paddock Racing. Its ironic that Charrel his first official testing session in the GPGSL was in the MPR of Dan Paddock. He believed in the talent of Charrel back then and now he thinks he is ready to win races for MPR. In the first race of Season 6 Charrel scored a 2nd place at the Melbourne GP. And at the second race he scored a victory at the Italian Grand Prix, his second career win! The rest of the season had its ups and downs, after leading the championship for a small time, he finished the season with a 7th place overall with a total of 88 points. Season 7 Seeing Charrels movitation and his results he is more desired then ever to climb to the top! For Season 7 he continues to drive for Martini Paddock Racing with the goal of winning the WCC for his teamboss Dan Paddock. Charrel was signed as the number one driver of the team, with a new teammate in the name of John Maverick. At the 2nd race: surfers paradise the took the first podium for MPR that season. But at the 3rd race he took his 3rd victory at the GPGSL and the first pole position & victory for MPR in that season! Career Summary * Season in progress